Triste Melodia
by Kouyama Arashi
Summary: (AU) Após o cruel assassinato de sua família, Botan se vê predida no mundo. Para poder viver, resolve dar aulas de piano. Seu primeiro aluno, Shuichi Minamino trará mais alegria para sua vida, mas...até quando?
1. Capítulo 1 Lembraças

**" Triste Melodia "**

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho é obra de Yoshihiro Togashi e não me pertence, apenas escrevo fics para a diversão de fãs como eu.

**Introdução:** (AU) Após o cruel assassinato de sua família, Botan se vê predida no mundo. Para poder viver, resolve dar aulas de piano. Seu primeiro aluno, Shuichi Minamino trará mais alegria para sua vida, mas...até quando?

**Capítulo 1 - Lembranças**

Eu vi, minha família sendo totalmente dizimada por pessoas que nunca vi na vida, que carregavam espadas. Pareciam assassinos de aluguel. Vi em seus olhos uma crueldade jamais vista em todos os meus 15 anos de vida. Sintia que essas pessoas gostavam do que faziam, sentiam prazer em tirar vidas. Na sala tudo estava coberto por sangue, ou melhor, quase tudo: o piano de minha mãe era a única coisa que saíra ilesa daquela terrível mancha vermelha que se espalhara por todo os cantos. Olhei pela janela, e uma enorme lua cheia brilhava solitária no céu sem estrelas, me sentia como aquela lua. Meu olhar tornara-se extemamente triste. Sentei-me no banquinho em frente ao piano e comecei a tocar a música que minha mãe havia me ensinado naquele dia. Era uma música triste, mas ao mesmo tempo, muito bonita e, um tanto quanto romântica, que me trazia uma paz inimaginável. A melodia fluía pelo ambiente e saía pela janela, a lua parecia a única a ouvir. Toquei até onde sabia, pois o resto não tivera tempo de aprender, foi quando uma pergunta surgiu em minha cabeça: como viveria a partir daí? Olhei para o céu novamente e vi uma pequena estrela brilhante ao lado da lua, como se quisesse guiá-la. Ia começar a tocar a música novamente, quando pensei: "É isso! Vou dar aulas de piano. Amanhã de manhã vou colocar um cartaz em frente a porta"  
Me debrucei sobre a janela e agradeci aos céus por me guiar e, acabei adormecendo ali mesmo, estava muito cansada...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Boa noite, Shuichi!  
-Boa noite, Maya.  
Shuichi virou-se e começou a caminhar rumo a sua casa. Decidiu fazer um caminho novo, pois estava incrivelmente entediado aquela noite. As aulas do cursinho haviam sido muito chatas, nem mesmo Maya conseguia animá-lo naquele dia, e o porque ele não sabia.  
Estava pensando naquele dia entediante quando passou em frente a uma enorme casa, e ouviu uma linda melodia saindo de l� era uma música triste mas muito bonita. Sem perceber acabou parando para ouví-la até que a música parou de tocar e ele acordou de seu transe. Pensou:  
-"Quem tocava devia ser alguém muito triste...é isso, vou fazer aulas de piano para poder tocar para a Maya. Aposto que ela iria gostar, e ainda aproveito para me declarar"  
Então voltou para casa, aquele dia não fora tão ruim. Assim que chegou em casa, foi para o quarto, deitou-se na cama e dormiu feito uma pedra, esperando por um dia melhor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

De manhã, acordei com o sol batendo em meus olhos, me levantei e fui me trocar, pois aquelas roupas ainda estavam cobertas por sangue. Preparei o cartaz que iria colocar no portão de casa. Quando acabei, ouvi a campainha olhei pela janela e vi que era a Keiko. Como já estava de uniforme, apenas peguei minha pasta, fiz a melhor cara possível e desci as escadas pensando:  
-"Quando voltar da escola eu coloco o cartaz"  
Como não queria contar a ninguém o que havia acontecido, tentei disfarçar a minha tristeza, mas ela logo percebeu e me perguntou:  
- O que foi Botan? Hoje você parece tão triste.  
- Não é nada não, Keiko.  
- Ah, é?  
- É.  
Acho que ela não se conformou com minha resposta, mas eu não queria falar para não preocupá-la.  
Quando chegamos na escola encontramos com Yukina, Yusuke e Kuwabara. Novamente, fiz o meu melhor sorriso e disse:  
- Bom dia!  
- Bom dia. -eles disseram me olhando meio estranhamente.  
- O que foi Botan? Você não está tão alegre como de costume.  
- É mesmo...você tá estranha hoje!-rebateu Kuwabara.  
- Ahan concordo!-disse Yusuke - Não é nada. Não se preocupem comigo, pessoal.  
O sinal tocou e subimos para a sala. O dia parecia não passar e eu mal esperava para sair daquele lugar que parecia me sufocar.  
Quando cheguei em casa, subi para meu quarto coloquei um vestido rosa e fui colocar o cartaz no portão.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

No dia seguinte, quando voltava da escola, Shuichi resolveu passar em frente da casa que ouvira a música e teve uma surpresa quando viu um cartaz que dizia: "Aulas de piano. Tocar a campainha.-". Ele, então, disse para si mesmo:  
- Não achei que fosse tão fácil achar alguém que dê aulas de piano. É uma coisa tão rara hoje em dia...(tocando a campainha)  
Quando viu uma garota descendo as enormes escadas. Ela tinha cabelos azuis olhos, cor-de-rosa e vestia um longo vestido rosa. Ela abriu o portão e disse:  
- Pois não? Em que posso ajudar?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mal havia entrado em casa e ouvi tocar a campainha, desci as escadas novamente e dei de cara com um jovem de cabelos ruivos e olhos verde esmeralda, que parecia ter a mesma idade que eu.  
- Pois não? Em que posso ajudar?  
- Gostaria de falar com o responsável pelas aulas de piano.  
- Ah, sim. Sou eu.  
- Você?  
- Sim. Entre por favor. Eu me chamo Botan Tsukayama.  
- Eu sou Shuichi Minamino, muito przer-ele disse estendendo a mão para mim.  
Quando entramos, fomos para a sala e ele me disse:  
- Então, é você quem dá aulas de piano?  
- Sim. Eu sei que sou meio nova para isso, mas eu preciso trabalhar para viver.  
- Como assim?  
- É que...deixa pra lá Não vale a pena saber... -eu disse nervosa.  
- Tudo bem.  
- E para que você quer fazer aulas de piano?  
- Para tocar uma música para a garota que eu gosto.  
- Ah, sim.  
- E quando começaamos as aulas?  
- Que tal amanhã?  
- Está bem, mas agora eu preciso ir agora.  
- Então, tchau.  
- Tchau.  
Estava quase me virando para subir novamente as escadas, quando vi Keiko e me lembrei que havia chamado ela para ir em casa. Ela olhou fixamente para o cartaz no portão e entrou. Quando já estávamos na sala, ela perguntou:  
- Então, o que era aquele cartaz no portão da sua casa? Aposto que tem a ver com o que anda deixando você triste. E se for aquele ruivo que estava aqui agora a pouco, eu quebro a cara dele!  
- Não tem nada a ver com o garoto! Ok, você venceu. Já que é minha melhor amiga eu vou contar, mas não comente com ninguém por favor.  
- Claro! Pode confiar.  
- Ontem ao entardecer minha mãe estava me ensinando a tocar a música favorita dela no piano, mas eu não consegui aprender ela toda.  
- E é por isso que você está triste? Sua mãe não vai ficar brava só por causa disso!  
- Não é por isso que estou assim!  
- É porque então?  
- Quando eu estava quase terminando de aprender a música, alguns homens encapuzados entraram em minha casa e...-hesitei naquela hora, aquele fato ainda era muito recente para eu poder me conformar.  
- E.  
- E eles carregavam espadas. Eram assassinos de aluguel muito fortes.  
- Que horror! E o que aconteceu depois?  
- Eles mataram toda a minha família.  
- Meu Deus!  
- E só eu sobrevivi...-eu disse abaixando a cabeça para tentar conter as lágrimas que teimavam em sair de meus olhos.  
- Não fique assim Botan...-ela disse tentando me animar. Mas me diga, quem era aquele goroto ruivo que stava aqui?  
- Meu aluno de piano... Preciso viver de alguma coisa, então decidi dar aulas. Por quê?  
- Nada não... Só para saber.  
- Ah, tá.

**N/A:**

Olá a todos que leram essa minha fic!  
Muito obrigada a quem leu minha primeira fic publicada aqui no e espero que gostem dessa fic tanto quanto eu estou gostando de escrevê-la! Por favor, deixem reviews e façam uma autora ainda mais feliz  
Acho que é só isso.  
Até ! Beijinhos da Arashi-chan!


	2. Capítulo 2 Sentimentos

**" Triste Melodia "**

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho é obra de Yoshihiro Togashi e não me pertence, apenas escrevo fics para a diversão de fãs como eu.

**Introdução:** (AU) Após o cruel assassinato de sua família, Botan se vê predida no mundo. Para poder viver, resolve dar aulas de piano. Seu primeiro aluno, Shuichi Minamino trará mais alegria para sua vida, mas...até quando?

**Capítulo 2 - Sentimentos**

Já havia se passado três semanas que minha família partira. A noite, quando Keiko já havia ido embora, comecei a pensar no que ela havia me dito, enquanto voltávamos da escola:  
- Botan! Desse jeito você vai precisar fazer um cursinho! Como você pretende passar de ano desse jeito, hein? Até parece que aprendeu com o Yusuke...-disse enquanto fazia uma cara de brava.  
No fundo sabia que ela estava certa... Mas...Depois eu procurava um... Estava deixando a solidão e o vazio tomar conta de mim... Até mesmo Shuichi havia notado. Me lembro bem do que ele disse:  
- Botan...você está se sentindo bem?  
- Sim...por quê?  
- É que você está pálida e sua expressão está meio vazia...até parece que sua alma não está em seu corpo.  
- Não se preocupe com isso... é que ultimamente tenho estado meio desligada, sabe.  
Justo o que eu mais queria esconder, estava mais na cara do que eu imaginava.  
Já era tarde e resolvi ir dormir, estava cansada...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naquela manhã, Shuichi acordou bastante animado. Tomou seu café da manhã, se trocou e saiu de sua casa.  
Estava indo para sua aula de piano. Quando já estava quase chegando na casa de Botan, cruzou com Maya, que disse:  
- Bom dia Shuichi!  
- Bom dia Maya.  
- Aonde você está indo com tanta pressa?  
- Eu...er...-ele não queria falar, pois era para ela a surpresa.  
- Ultimamente, você tem estado diferente...pela sua cara, acho que você arranjou uma namorada mais linda, meiga e carinhosa do que eu!-disse com voz de choro.  
- O quê?  
- Isso mesmo!  
- Não é nada disso, Maya.  
- Tá...acho melhor eu ir andando...não quero te atrapalhar.  
- Não precisa Maya...ok! Hoje você pode vir comigo para na aula de piano.  
- Aula de piano? Então era só isso?  
- Era, mas você não queria me ouvir quando eu disse que não era nada de mais.  
- É, eu sei disso...desculpe...vamos então?-ela disse animada.  
- Vamos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era de manhã e meu despertador tocou.  
- Cinco horas...que sono...até parece que eu não dormi nada.  
Levantei e tomei um benho para ver se espantava o sono. Quando havia acabado de me trocar, ouvi a campainha tocar. Fui até a sala, abri a porta e desci as longas escadas que davam no portão da frente, quando vi uma garota junto Shuichi. E eu disse:  
- Bom dia Shuichi, bom dia senhorita.  
- Bom dia Botan! Maya, essa é a Botan, a garota que me ensina a tocar piano.  
- Bom dia Botan.  
Eu sorri mas, não sei porque, achei que aquela garota sentia uma certa raiva de mim...ela sorria tão falsamente, mas mesmo assim Shuichi não percebia. Até que eu disse:  
- Podem entrar!  
Quando havia acabado de fechar a porta, Maya me disse:  
- Botan, posso falar com você um instante?  
- Claro!  
- Shuichi, nós já voltamos, preciso falar uma coisinha para Botan.  
- T� mas não demore, porque depois daqui iremos para a ecola.  
- Tá. É rápido.  
Eu a levei até outro cômodo e ela me disse fechando a cara:  
- O que você pensa que está fazendo?  
- Hã?  
- Por que você quer tirar o meu Shuichi de mim?  
- Como assim? Não estou entendendo.  
- Não se faça de sonsa, garota! Você está querendo tirar o Shuichi de mim!  
- Já entendi... Você está com ciúmes de mim... Mas não se preocupe, eu não tenho nada com o seu Shuichi.  
- Acho bom... Mas fique sabendo que estou de olho em você!  
- Terminou tudo o que tinha para me dizer, Maya?  
- Sim.  
- Então vamos... Shuichi está esperando.  
Enquanto a levava de volta para a sala, ela me olhava pelo canto do olho e com a cara mais amarrada quanto a do Hiei, quando o Kuwabara falava na Yukina... Fingi que não via, senão sei que iria piorar tudo. Depois da aula e de muitas interrupções de Maya, Shuichi disse:  
- Bom, agora precisamos ir para a escola, senão vamos nos atrasar.  
- Como assim vão se atrasar? Vocês estudam na mesma escola?  
- Sim!- me respondeu Maya, enquanto agarrava Shuichi e me mostrava a língua.  
- Então tchau! Boa aula pra vocês.  
Quando eles já haviam ido embora, olhei para o relógio e vi que se não me apressasse iria me atrasar para a escola novamente e teria que ouvir de novo o sermão que a Keiko fazia questão em me dar todo dia que eu me atrasava. Subi para meu quarto, coloquei o uniforme e saí correndo. Quando cheguei na escola, já estava batendo o sinal de entrada. Havia acabado de chegar na sala, quando disse:  
- Ufa! Consegui chegar a tempo!  
- Por pouco. Você deu sorte, senhorita Tsukayama.-disse o professor, entrando na sala um instante depois de mim.  
Fui para meu lugar, me sentei e Keiko disse:  
- Botan! Hoje você escapou por pouco, hein?  
- É, né? Fazer o quê?  
- Aposto que você se atrasou de novo por causa daquele ruivo...como era mesmo o nome dele?  
- O Shuichi?  
- É! Esse aí mesmo!  
- Não foi por culpa dele, e sim da namorada!  
- Namorada?  
- É. Ela se chama Maya e é muito irritante.  
- Ela que é irritante ou é você que está com ciúmes?  
- Keiko!  
- Tsukayama! Yukimura! Se vocês ainda não perceberam, a aula já começou!  
- Sim professor!  
O resto do dia passou normalmente e, quando percebi, já estava na hora de ir para casa. Quando cheguei, subi para meu quarto, coloquei um vestido preto, me joquei na cama e comecei a pensar no que Keiko me disse:  
-"Ela que é irritante ou você que está com ciúmes"  
- Keiko tem rzão, acho que eu fiquei com ciúmes do Shuichi... Mas...eu sou só uma amiga e quem o ensina a tocar piano... ele nunca olharia pra mim com outros olhos...nunca.  
A tristeza tomou conta de minha alma. O que era aquilo? Ou melhor, por que eu estava daquele jeito?  
Nesse instante a campainha tocou e eu levei um susto...estava tão afundada em meus pensamentos próprios que havia me desligado do mundo, olhei para o relógio e vi que já eram nove horas. Quanto tempo havia ficado presa em minha consciência?  
A campainha tocara de novo e eu resolvi descer para ver quem era. Desci as escadas abri a porta e fui até o portão. Estava tudo tão escuro que só vi quem era quando ouvi sua linda voz entrar por meus ouvidos:  
- Boa noite Botan!  
- Shuichi! Ah...boa noite.  
Não sei o que deu em mim...mas senti meu rosto queimar, abaixei a cabeça e ouvi ele dizendo:  
- Vim aqui para pedir desculpas por causa da Maya... Sabe... O jeito dela é assim, ela é meio rude com as garotas que chagam perto de mim.  
Eu queria dizer que não fazia mal, que eu não me importava, mas não conseguia... Minha voz não queria sair, abaixei ainda mais a cabeça até que consegui dizer algo:  
- Não se preocupe.  
Ele me olhou bem e disse:  
- Tem certeza?  
- Sim.  
- Botan, você está bem? Você está com febre?-ele disse levando a mão até minha testa. Nossa! Está queimando!  
- Não se preocupe! Não é nada. Logo estarei melhor...-eu disse com um sorriso forçado.  
- Mesmo?  
- Sim.  
- Agora eu preciso ir, já é tarde.  
- Claro... Até mais.  
- Até! Fique boa logo viu? Não gosto de ver você assim!  
- Certo!  
Ele se virou e foi andando. E eu subi as escadas, tranquei a porta e fui até o piano. Sentei no banco e comecei a tocar a música que não havia aprendido inteira. Ela se encaixava perfeitamente na situação que estava... Os meus sentimentos...

**N/A:**

Oi pessoal!

Desculpem pela demora em atualizar esse segundo capítulo, mas obrigada por esperarem! Não se perocupem, eu não vou abandonar a fic, só que vou demorar "um pouquinho" para colocar o próximo capítulo...u.u Sabe... A escola tá um horror esse ano, uma prisão... sem contar que fiquei um tempo sem o teclado... quase não sobra tempo para as fics...�� mas eu me arranjo... hehe Não me abandonem por favor!T.T E também deixem reviews, para deixar uma autora feliz!

**Resposta as reviews:**

**Morgana the Witch:** Bem...eu estou planejando colocar sim... só não sei quando... Beijinhos pra você também!

**Teella:** É uma fic K+B sim...o/Bem... Se você gostou do capítuo anterior, então acho que vai gostar mais ainda desse! Espero que ainda esteja esperando por essa capítulo e desculpe pela demora! Muitos beijos!

**Eternia Melody:** Muito obrigada por elogiar a minha fic! Eu também amo esse casal! Beijinhos!

Obrigada a todos que esperaram por esse capítulo e até a próxima!  
Muitos beijinhos da Kouyama Arashi para todos!


End file.
